Permanece siempre a mi lado
by DanyCullen01
Summary: Oneshot; Es el cumpeaños de Jacob y los Cullen festejan su cumpleaños en la mansión. Al apagar las velitas, Jacob, solo desea una cosa: que Nessie permanezca siempre a su lado. Nota: Regalo para Melissa.


-Pide un deseo, Jake – dijo Nessie

Jacob la ve a los ojos confundido, ahora, ella aparenta la edad de unos 13 años, y fue apenas hace casi 4 años cuando la vio por primera vez.

-No se que pedir, justo ahora tengo todo lo que podría pedir y soy tan feliz con todo eso –al decir esto, Nessie puso los ojos en blanco y volteó a ver a Bella.

-Anda Jake, es tu cumpleaños, tienes que pedir algo –ok, Jake se decidió a pedir algo.

-Está bien, está bien –sopló las velas y pidió un deseo: _permanece siempre a mi lado _pensó y Edward emitió un pequeño gruñido.

_Tranquilo, tranquilo, tú sabes cuales son mis intenciones_, pensó rápidamente Jacob

Edward, asintió solo una vez y agachó la cabeza, parecía avergonzado

-Muy bien, muy bien –dijo Bella, a veces era muy intuitiva, o tal vez sólo los conocía demasiado bien a los dos.

-Si, ahora, ¡mordida, mordida! –exclamó Nessie

-No, eso sí que no –dijo Jacob, adivinando cuáles eran sus negras intenciones.

-Por favor –dijo Nessie poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

¡Dios! Si esta niña era su perdición ahora, no quería imaginarla en 5 años

Jacob acercó lentamente su cara al pastel y cuando sus labios rozaron el dulce betún, Nessie estampó su cara contra éste.

Miró a Nessie frunciendo las cejas para parecer enojado, pero al final una carcajada lo traicionó y todos en la casa estallaron a carcajadas también.

Los Cullen habían organizado una pequeña reunión para festejar el cumpleaños número 21 de Jake y habían invitado a Charlie, Sue, Billy, y a las dos manadas. Últimamente todas las tensiones se habían alejado.

Realmente estaba disfrutando, al principio Jacob se había negado rotundamente, después de todo lo que hacían por él –pensaba -era demasiado aceptarles una fiesta, pero Nessie había insistido tanto, que terminó aceptando a regañadientes.

************

Jacob salió de la ducha y una vea vestido, se sentó en su cama –la cama del cuarto de huéspedes de la casa de los Cullen, ya que Nessie había insistido en que se quedara esa noche porque en la mañana le daría una "sorpresa súper-especial" ya que los fines de semana ella también dormía en casa de sus abuelos- y desdobló la carta en papel azul decorado con mucha diamantina y pequeños corazones de colores. Jacob recordaba días atrás a Nessie elaborándola con mucho esfuerzo y cuando le preguntó que hacía Nessie había escondido la carta detrás de su espalda y había tartamudeando "Nada… Tarea… de… la escuela…" y después se había marchado y Jacob se había carcajeado al ver que como a su mamá, se le daba muy bien mentir, y eso de ir a la escuela…

_Querido Jake:_

_Si estás leyendo esta carta es porque hoy es tu cumpleaños o porque te escabulliste a mi cuarto y la encontraste. Aún así no te creo capaz de ello._

_Te quiero decir, o más bien agradecer porque eres mi mejor amigo, siempre has estado allí, bueno, mi familia también, pero es algo tan diferente, es que cuando me pase algo, te quiero tener a mi lado._

_No lo sé, es algo difícil de explicar con palabras, y mucho más en una carta, es que, desde que yo nací, te tengo a mi lado, y, me alegra de que así sea, en cierto modo siempre serás MI JACOB, MI MEJOR AMIGO, MI ALMA GEMELA, es algo extraño, una vez mi mamá le dijo eso a mi papá, es bastante diferente porque ellos son esposos y tu eres mi mejor amigo, pero siento que lo somos._

_Tal vez yo no lo sea para ti, porque tu acabas de cumplir 21 años y yo 4, si, no tendría sentido que yo lo fuera, tal vez lo sea Leah, pero pienso que yo lo puedo ser, ¿por qué no? _

_Creo que me estoy saliendo de tema, ¿no? Esta carta era para felicitarte por tu cumpleaños, pero respecto a esto no se me ocurre que decirte, bueno ya eres grande supongo, ya no querrás juntarte con una pequeña niña (espero de todo corazón que no sea cierto)._

_Te tengo que decir algo, no se como explicarlo (creo que nunca sé como) pero no soporto la idea__ de no verte al día siguiente, que algún día te vayas y no vuelvas, quiero estar siempre a tú lado, creo que es algo cruel de mi parte, pero siento esta necesidad dentro de mí, cuando estoy contigo me siento tan bien, y siempre ha sido así, desde que tengo memoria._

_Siento cortar la carta nada más así, pero tengo que ir a dormir, ya conoces a mamá xD_

_Por último, solo quiero que sepas que te quiero, y te agradezco por todo lo que siempre me has dado y me sigues dando._

_P.D: por favor, no le enseñes a nadie esta carta, es algo como entre tu y yo. Y sobre todo, PERMANECE SIEMPRE A MI LADO_

_Nessie_

Jacob se estremeció con estas últimas palabras, ya que era justamente lo que el había deseado al soplar las velas.

También se asustó un poco al entender que Nessie estaba creciendo demasiado rápido, más de lo que el esperaba, creía que no tendría que lidiar con esto hasta dentro de unos tres años, pero Nessie comenzaba a sentir algo.

Pero al mismo tiempo, se emocionó, tanto que se le llenaron de lagrimas los ojos, su niña estaba creciendo, pero se dio cuenta de que lo quería demasiado, parecía que la imprimación había pasado de los dos lados, por primera vez, agradeció la magia de la licantropía.

Después de esto, agradeció que Edward estuviera en su cabaña haciendo no sé que cosas con Bella y no pudiera leer sus pensamientos, con razón hoy había estado tan sensible, había sido un muy fuerte rival con el amor de Bella, y no quería imaginárselo de suegro, pero todavía no pensaría en eso.

Por ahora Nessie era su niña, y así seguiría siendo siempre.

Jacob se levantó de su cama, salió de su cuarto y entró en la habitación de Nessie, solo para verla soñar profundamente.

La cobijo y tomó su pequeña manita. La puso en su mejilla y como suponía, soñaba con él repitiendo la frase "Permanece siempre conmigo". Jacob se sonrió a sí mismo, besó los rizos de su niña y dijo.

-Siempre, siempre lo haré

* * *

-Puede besar a la novia –y en cuanto dijo esto el sacerdote Nessie se abalanzó a besar dulcemente a Jacob.

Jacob correspondió a Nessie y pronunció cerca de su oído:

-Te dije que siempre permanecería a tu lado –Nessie sonrió y besó nuevamente a su ahora esposo en los labios.


End file.
